His Woman
by warewolfalchemist
Summary: Taking in a shuddered breath, she placed her lips near his ear, being careful to not touch him. "But, just so you know, I've always thought you were the more attractive one." Lemon. GrimmjowxOC, mentions of AizenxOC. Very Mature.


**Author's Note:** This is seriously very, very mature and if you don't like this kind of stuff, don't read it. I don't want to get banned cause you can't read a warning and you end up getting offended. It's rated M for a reason. If you do like this kind of stuff, then enjoy.

* * *

Aizen glided confidently into the conference room. He had forgotten his jacket and had only just now remembered it. As he entered the room, he stopped short. A preculiar smell hit him first. Then he noticed a majority of the chairs knocked over and strewn across the room. Next were the numerous prints, smudges and fluids spread out on the table. He was curious, but he definately knew better than to figure out what exactly they were first hand. He was almost positive that there was a crack in the middle of the table as well. A small yellow piece of paper caught his eye. It sat at the very edge of the table, on the other side of the mess. He raised an eyebrow, but walked over to pick up the note regardless. Both his eyebrows raised his surprise as he read it.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Naomi walked into the conference room, chewing on a bite of the cookie she held in her hand. She couldn't help but notice that the room smelled like sex and Grimmjow. She could only imagine what Aizen could smell, but she acted like it didn't bother her. "Ichimaru said he needed to talk to you about-" She stopped short when she noticed the paper in his hand. It wasn't until that moment did she regret not knowing what exactly Grimmjow had written. "What?"

Aizen looked sideways at her, his eyes knowing but his face calm. He raised the note up to eye level. "Want to explain this to me?"

* * *

The meeting adjourned and the Espada and Arrancar proceeded to exit the room. She eyed him carefully as he swaggered towards the door, hands in his pockets. She hadn't noticed him eariler for some reason. She mentally kicked herself. How can any woman in her right mind look him over. As he neared the door, an idea popped into her mind. She glanced beside her. Aizen had already left as well, paying her no attention. She silently thanked her good luck and proceeded to approach the panther. He heard her footsteps behind him and glanced back at her. "What the hell do you want?" His voice dripped with disgust. She wasn't expecting a warm greeting anyway.

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon." She replied, ignoring his attitude.

"And why the fuck would you care about my schedule?" He stopped and turned to face her. His fracction paused, but then moved on, leaving only the pair in the room.

She held his glare, though she didn't know how. The hate in his eyes, only wanted to make her wince and apologize for everything. However, knowing Grimmjow the way she did, she knew that was the absolute worse thing she could do. Instead, she held her ground, and didn't break his gaze. Making her eyes as icy as possible, she answered. "I was just making a statement."

He scoffed, and close the proximity between them, though it was more threatening than sensual. "Why don't you just go back to fucking Aizen and leave me the hell alone?" He turned around to leave. She was glad he did. A second later and she would've lost the strength to keep the facade up.

She rubbed the back of her neck. "You don't need to patronize me about it." Her voice came out softer than she would've liked. "You know my reasons."

He stopped at the door, his hand on the handle. He didn't look back at her. "Enlighten me." The bite was still in his voice.

She rolled her eyes and slowly began to walk towards him. "I'm not going into that with you again." He sneered in response but didn't move. She only stopped moving when she was directly behind him. She wasn't close enough so that their bodies touched, but the body heat radiating between them was becoming unbearable. He was taller than he by only a few inches, but she never really noticed it until that moment. He remained frozen in his spot, his hand still on the doorknob. Taking in a shuddered breath, she placed her lips near his ear, being careful to not touch him. "But, just so you know, I've always thought you were the more attractive one."

He couldn't help but close his eyes, not only at the heat spreading from his ear to his groin, but at the words she whispered to him. The room went silent for a heartbeat before Naomi heard the door lock. Grimmjow turned around slowly, his hands in his pockets and a mischevious look now on his face. "Really? So, you're saying that if screwing me first had more promotional benefits, you would've chosen my bed over Aizen's?"

Namoi felt her feet begin to move backwards, not of her own accord. His eyes were growing more and more cynical as he matched each step she took. She would never admit it, expecially to him, but that look had always made her insides throb. "What I'm saying is that it was a very real possibility." He grinned in his usual fashion, as he continued his pursuit.

Suddenly, she got an image of the blue-haired wonder on top of her, pounding hard into her as his lips sucked at that spot on the neck. Her hands grasped desperately at his back as she deeply moaned his name. Just as quickly she was back in the empty conference room, with Grimmjow closing in on her and a pair of considerably wetter underwear. She held back a gasp as the fantasy replayed in her head.

She swallowed when she the chair collide with her back. She didn't turn back to look at it. His gaze was too captivating. He licked his lips before grinning even more at her position. His eyes began to trail the length of her body as he finally neared her. "I've always wondered what type of girl you were. In bed, I mean." He grabbed her waist roughly before pushing the chair out of the way violently. He then pushed her against the table, his body immediately covering hers. "After all, if you've managed to keep Aizen interested for so long, you must be pretty damn good."

His hands ran down her sides, reaching her thighs before changing course to grab her butt. She gasped, audiably this time, and placed her hands on his chest. He smirked as he hiked her up onto the table. Then, he pushed her hips fowards just as he grinded into her. She moaned at the sudden contact, gripping the collar of his jacket. "At least now I know how to get you to moan. Now, if I could only get my name out of you." He growled, pushing her further into him.

"Even Aizen has trouble doing that." Naomi wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding them together more. He growled, the expression on his face suddenly turning serious. She could feel him grow harder against her. "What? Are you not up to it?" She smirked, pushing against him and receiving a shaky breath from the feline. "Am I too much for you to handle?"

Violently he pushed her down, so that she was lying on the table. He climbed agily on top of her, placing a knee in between her legs and pinning her hands abover her head. "Shut the fuck up." It came out more as a growl than as a statement.

He roughly brushed his lips against hers. It wasn't enough to actually count as a kiss, but only enough to get a taste of her. He quickly moved to the side of her neck, nibbling at her flesh occasionally. "You know, I've always wondered what you tasted like." He paused, scanning over her body once again. "In every sense of the word." She shuddered, unable to admit to herself that the way he looked at her turned her on more than anything. More than anything that Aizen could ever do.

Grimmjow brushed his lips against the curve of her shoulder and her neck before bringing his lips to hers. Naomi opened her lips to him before he could even ask. He smirked into the kiss, making sure to thoroughly memorize her taste. He was well aware of the fact that this could be the only time he would ever be able to get this close to her.

He ended the kiss much sooner than she would have preferred and he grinned down at her as she leaned into him. He licked his lips, savoring her taste further. He left one hand to bind her wrists as he let the other trail down her body. He started with her cheek, down her neck, lingering at the valley between her breasts, and ending at the hem of her shirt. He pulled the fabric up slightly in order to feel the smooth skin of her stomach. She gasped as his fingers moved skillfully across her skin.

"As much as I'd love to have you bare before me, we both know that we don't have all the time in the world. So, let's get this done quickly." Naomi closed her eyes at his words and leaned her head back as he circled her navel. His hand began to continue it's trek, and began to undo the zipper of her pants, but she wasn't having any of that.

Naomi quickly lifted her kneed high enough in order to graze his manhood. Caught off guard by the sudden action, Grimmjow moan and felt his arms buckle beneath him for a quick second. It was enough of an opening for her to free her hands and push him onto his back. She straddled him, and in turn pinned his wrist by his head.

He quicly caught wind of his new surroundings and smirked. Somehow he should've seen that coming, but he was just so caught up in his thoughts. "Well now. I see Aizen has taught you well."

Her eyes narrowed. "Please. This is pure talent." She leaned down to kiss him. This time she was in control and able to get her fill of him. Without breaking the deep kisses, she trailed her hands from his wrists down his arms, to the collar of his shirt. With her grip on his shirt, she pulled him up into a sitting position. His hands gripped at her waist, pulling her womanhood closer into him. Quickly she pulled his collar back and began to peel his shirt away from his body. Succeeding in her goal, she tossed the shirt aside. Grimmjow growled into the kiss, as her delicate fingers ran across his chest. The muscles tensed under her touch as she began to grind their hips together. She continued to explore his midsection, then stopped right before his hollow hole. She heard him suck in a breath before she quickly ran her hands back up his chest. Then she buried her hands in his hair. She pulled away from the kiss but continued to grind their hips together.

He instinctively grabbed her ass to push her harder into him as he began to thrust hard as well. Aside from his shirt, they were both fully clothed, but he had never been so turned on before in his life. Naomi let out a shaky breath, and held back a moan. "You see, ending things before they start is no fun. You either have to do it the right way or you don't do it at all." She whispered against his lips, in between kisses and moans.

"And what is the right way?" He grunted. He felt himself nearing his peak and began to thrust harder into her.

She giggled against his mouth. "You're going to be sorry that you asked that." Suddenly she pulled away from him completely. He growled at the loss of contact, so close to his climax. She giggled again and grabbed the hem on his pants, pulling him off the table as she slid down herself. "I told you that you would be disappointed."

From then, she proceeded to pull her shirt over her head. Grimmjow watched her curiously as he tried to ignore the deep throbbing in his pants. She continued, removing her pants so that she stood before him in only her undergarmets. As he looked at her, the ache only grew. She turned to him, smirking. "Don't be like that. If you want to do this right," She walked closer to him and grabbed the hem of his pants again. "These have got to go."

He smirked as she expertly undid his pants and slipped them off his hips. He closed his eyes and held back a moan as her hands brushed over him ever so slightly. She smirked, loving the control she was able to have over a man like Grimmjow. With a single touch she was able to take the breath out of his lungs.

Before he could open his eyes, she had her hands in his hair again and kissed him. Leading him back to the table, she jumped up to sit on it again. He took his place in between her legs, grinding into her again. He couldn't help but marvel at how just the lost of their pants made him shiver and want her even more. He could only imagine how inside her would feel. Begrudgingly, he had to admit that he was glad she had stopped them where they were. He had trouble wrapping his head around the fact that things were only going to get better.

Grimmjow growled against her neck, his fingers combing over the skin of her sides and hips. She gasped as his fingers hooked onto the sides of her underwear and expertly pulled them down her legs. He felt himself twitch as she let out a moan. She pulled him away slightly, in order to see the look on his face. A grin spread acorss her face and Grimmjow could practically see the light bulb go off above her head.

"You said you wanted to know how I tasted, right?" He raised an eyebrow, silently urging her to go on. She just grinned again as she leaned further away from him. Naomi caught his eye and held his gaze as she ran a finger down his arm. Stopping at his wrist, she grabbed his hand and brought it to her mouth. Quickly, she licked his fingertips before running her tongue down the entire length of his finger. He felt the urge to close his eyes and just imagine what else she could do with that one muscle, but the look she was sending his way was too intense to turn away.

Just as quickly as she had begun, she pulled his fingers from her lips. Still holding his gaze, she lowered his fingers to her core. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, only able to guess what she was up to next. Then she swiftly pushed his fingers into her. She moaned loudly as his digits entered her and he felt a shiver go down his spine as her muscles clamped down around him. He growled as she began to pump his fingers in and out of her, knowing the feeling was only a precursor.

Her expression then changed, and bore into him. In a sudden realization, Grimmjow found that he was not in control of the situation. Smirking, he decided to regain control. As she pushed his fingers into her, he kept his hand in place, not allowing her to guide the motions of his hand any longer. He grinned, the sinister look returning to his eye as he relished her surprised expression.

Growling, he bit her ear and pushed his fingers further into her. "Scream for me, baby." Noami could only gasp into his neck as he put all of his strength into the thrust. "Not what I asked for." He split his fingers apart, spreading her further as put more pressure behind his thrusts. She moaned, gripping his biceps and throwing her head back. He grinned into the base of her neck that just opened up to him. "Hm, still no cigar. I guess there's only one way to get it out of you then."

He looked down, curious about the new pressure on his hand. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow as he watched her pulled his hand away from. "As much as I would enjoy that, if you did, it would defeat the purpose." Once he was completly removed from her, she guided his hand towards his own lips. "After all, you said you were curious."

He ripped his hand away from her grasp before looking down at his hand. He was curious, but he didn't know if he liked playing right into her hand. He looked back at her; that damn smug look, peering at him through lidded eyes. He wanted to wipe it off her face. Then the scent of her began to waft up to him. She smelled better than he thought she would, and the smell alone made his mouth water. At that moment, he decided to screw the control factor and began to find out exactly what her flavor was. She was exotic, both in appearance and taste; a mixture of honey and her own distinct taste. She tasted exactly how she smelled.

After sucking her clean of his fingers, he leaned in to kiss her in order to get the full effect. She moaned into the kiss, pulling him even closer into her body. His hips bucked uncontrolably once he felt her. He pulled away from her lips and ran his teeth down her neck, his hollow piece scaping her neckline. "Fuck, woman." With a firm grip on her thigh, Grimmjow pushed her back on the table. With a expert leap, he was on top of her, wrapping her leg around his waist. Naomi quickly ran her hands down his chest, to his waist before removing his underwear in a clean move. He smirked, his hand behind her back moving to unhook her bra. "It seems we have the same goal in mind, doll."

"As long as that goal involves you fucking me senseless..." She trailed off as his hand skimmed over her collar bone before reaching her breasts.

"Fuck senseless." His fingers began to circle her left nipple, resulting in an audible gasp. "I'm going to fuck you right through this god damn table." Before she was able to distinguish right from left, Grimmjow forced himself into her causing her to scream out, both in surprise and pleasure. He chuckled into her neck, his arm wrapped around her lower back pushing her further onto him. "That's what I wanted to hear. Now, what's my name?" He pulled almost completely out of her before driving himself back in, the force increasing behind his thrust. She only moaned deeply in response, staring defiantly back at him. His eyes narrowed. A growl began to form in the back of his throat as he lifted her up to sit on top of him. He made sure to pull her back down on him hard. Her body shivered in response. "You better get that cocky look off your pretty little face. You know what happens to little girls that don't obey their masters, don't you?" He emphasized every sentence with a deep thrust, his voice growing husky in her ear.

Her knucles were white from the grip on his shoulders. Her head was thrown back, trying to come to terms with the emense pleasure that the panther was sending through her body. She slid her hands up his neck and into his hair, pulling him closer so that their lips were almost touching. "Then why don't you just punish me instead?"

He felt himself instantly grow harder within her. He had never imagined that she would be like this. In all of his fantasies of her, she was always submissive, willing to do whatever you asked of her. It was the main reason, he figured, that Aizen kept her around. And it was what got him off on many a nights. But now, having her actually there before him, bred an entirely new animal within his mind. She was now domineering, but masochistic and willing to take control when the situation needed a change of pace. She knew exactly what she was doing from the beginning. She knew what she wanted, and knew how to get it. And he would be damnned if he wasn't the man that was going to give it to her.

Without speaking a word, Grimmjow pushed her onto her back once again, then brought her leg up over his shoulder. She knew that she had finally set him off and just let him take control. She was ready to take whatever her threw at her. Without warning, he quickly began to pull in and out of her at a steady pace. She moaned at the roughness of it. It caused her toes to curl. She had always hoped that he would be the rough lover that she had always desired. And he definately did not disappoint her fantasies. She leaned her head back, moaning and savoring the sensations that he sent coarsing through her body.

He growled, pushing himself faster and harder against her body. He wanted to push her to the edge, to make her lose all of her sanity and to only be lost in him. He wanted her to forget everything else; the fact that they were currently locked in the conference room, having sex on Aizen's conference table, and that she, in reality, belonged to Aizen. He increased his speed once again, using the new concentration to push that thought from his mind. At that moment, she was his, and no one else's. Grimmjow owned her in mind, body and spirit at that point in time. Consequences be damned, he was going to make sure that she knew it.

Pushing her leg roughly off his shoulder and wrapping the appendage around his waist, he brought her up to sit on his lap. He took her hips in his hands and then began to pull her back down on him. Naomi gripped frantically at his shoulders and gasped. Her head rocked backwards, eyelids slipping closed. He hadn't even broken his rhythm. He buried his head in the front of her neck and nipped harshly at her collarbone.

"Fuck." She breathed out. The grip on her hips grew tighter. Her hands combed through his hair and pulled his body closer, begging for more. She didn't care anymore; not about Aizen, not about getting caught, and certainly not about her pride. Her hands raked down his shoulders, and her back arched. "Grimmjow." She moaned deeply into his ear. "Please."

He shuddered against her, burying his head into her neck. "It's about damn time." He growled, increasing his speed even further. Naomi gasped loudly, almost unable to take the feelings pulsing through her body. Her skin was on fire, her brain foggy, but he was as clear as the full moon. Everything was about him and those god damn perfect blue eyes. He slid his hand up to her waist and continued her push her hips up to meet his thrusts.

She could feel her pulse rise as his rhythm began to falter. He was just as close as she was. She felt a bruise forming at her hip, but didn't care. If it was up to her, he wasn't holding her tight enough. There just wasn't enough of him to satisfy her. There never was, and she knew that there never would be. Even after this escapade, and after they paid the consequences, they would still find another way to enjoy this type fo carnal pleasure that no one else could give them. It was just too good to stop now.

Even though his pattern was breaking, he only kept getting rougher and harder. She met each of his thrusts with as much force as she could muster, sending a deep shudder and a moan though Grimmjow's body. She could feel his palm on her stomach and his lips on her neck before she heard him shudder again. This time his pattern disappearing completely and a growl ripping from his throat. The sudden change made her arch her back and moan his name for the second time, this time in estascy. He watched her slowly come down as he drifted from his high. He licked his lips slowly while her eyes came back into focus. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. "Shit."

He chuckled, pulling out of her. "I think we broke the table." He kissed down her collarbone and through the valley of her breasts before sliding off the table.

Naomi continued to lay there, staring up at the ceiling. "No, you broke the table. I was just an unfortune bystander." She smirked, sitting up. She let her legs hang off the edge of the table. Grimmjow wrapped her legs around his waist and nipped at her neck.

"Is that your story now? Cause I could have sworn I heard you screaming something else." He growled, biting down hard on her flesh.

"Well, I can tell you one thing. I'm sure as hell not going to be the one to explain this to Aizen." She said, motioning towards the rest of the room.

He took a deep breath, looking around the room with her. He thought for a second, his hand rubbing circles on her shoulder. "Hn, think we should just leave a note?"

* * *

Aizen glided confidently into the conference room. He had forgotten his jacket and had only just now remembered it. As he entered the room, he stopped short. A preculiar smell hit him first. Then he noticed a majority of the chairs knocked over and strewn across the room. Next were the numerous prints, smudges and fluids spread out on the table. He was curious, but he definately knew better than to figure out what exactly they were first hand. He was almost positive that there was a crack in the middle of the table as well. A small yellow piece of paper caught his eye. It sat at the very edge of the table, on the other side of the mess. He raised an eyebrow, but walked over to pick up the note regardless. Both his eyebrows raised his surprise as he read it.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Naomi walked into the conference room, chewing on a bite of the cookie she held in her hand. She couldn't help but notice that the room smelled like sex and Grimmjow. She could only imagine what Aizen could smell, but she acted like it didn't bother her. "Ichimaru said he needed to talk to you about-" She stopped short when she noticed the paper in his hand. It wasn't until that moment did she regret not knowing what exactly Grimmjow had written. "What?"

Aizen looked sideways at her, his eyes knowing but his face calm. He raised the note up to eye level. "Want to explain this to me?"

Naomi froze in her spot, unsure of what to do. Of course she couldn't tell the most powerful man in Hueco Mundo that she had passed him up for one of his subordinates. And she wasn't going to tell him that she had let that subordinate fuck her onto of his conference table. Not in kingdom. Not when she belonged to him. Though, she had a very strong feeling that he had figured that out anyway, just from the look in his eyes. Not to mention that the distinct smell almost screamed out the past activities of the room.

She took a deep breath and scratched the back of her head. She extended the half-eaten cookie she had in her hand towards him. "Uh,.......cookie?"


End file.
